Warren
Appearance Warren's hair is a pitch black that weaves in a wild mess. His handsome mug is interupted by a slightly upturned nose. In size he towers over most, and has little to no hope in ever sneaking by anyone. He perfers black shirts under his armor. Backstory Early Childhood In the early summer of 173, Agatha Altantsetseg met Alastor Thorne. Alastor had his own ambishions. He planned on wedding Agatha, but she refused to stay under the thumb of the warlord and soon to be baron. Pregnant, Agatha fleed and used her knowledge of salves, poultices, and minor proficiency with magic to fund a house on the edge of town. There she had a child and named him Warren Boris. Agatha prefered to raise her son without teaching him any arcane arts. She understood that the simple boy whom bothered the town guards, begging them to teach him how to bout and dual, was more like his father than she'd hoped. At age six, Warren was venturing home from the woods when he heard screaming. He ran back only to find a man he never met waiting for him. The man brought a battalion and introduced himself as Alastor Thorne, his father. He was here to claim what was his. Warren ran back to the woods, but the men outnumbered him. There seemed to be no hope to escape. Warren woke up, he was confused, scared, and alone. He walked for hours until he found campsite. A group of nomads informed him that he was days away from his home, though he had no memory of how he traveled so far. From ages six to fifteen he hid his name while he worked as a woodcutter. In his spare time he enjoyed pit and bar fighting. When he came of age he sought out an Academy that would hone his skills and give him the tools he needed to confront his father. Sigurd Academy He joined Sigurd Academy for Warriors in the year 189, and there he met Alice Quick, a shifter that was almost always on the verge of banishment. She proved to be a true rival. Niether was ever able to best the other and no student could even hope to ever win in a bout against them. During his time at Sigurd, he made a name fore himself as as a gladiator. By the year 192, Warren had become completely resigned to his quarters. He rarely talked, and any spare time he had was devoted to making himself stronger. In the begining of that same year, Alison had made a new friend and student, Gordan O'Gard. Alice tried desperately to befriend both boys, but Warren, in his sleep deprived paranoia, insisted that Gordan was a spy sent by his father. Alice confronted Warren about his lack of sleep, and this argument ending a fight that revealed Warren's abilities as a shifter. Relocating During an attack on the academy, the Trio (Warren, Alice, and Gordan) found out about the Sigurd's history with eradicating shifters. Together the three engineered a plan to smuggle shifters from a land that didn't want them, over the ocean, and to Flouna. Which the help of an exiled student, Angelique, they escaped to a new world. There they took over a town of bandits, kicked them out, and renamed the town of Liar's Canyon to Li-Canyon. Joining the Guild Back to Li-Canyon Warren's good friend Alice Duncan convinced him and Gordan Kenneth, at the time fiance, to tap into their were-touched blood. Warren was apprehensive, but his drive to become stronger drove him to participate. They traveled to Li-Canyon to find a way how. They attempted tribal ritual that resulted in a vision quest. Alice was the first to try. Her upbeat demeanor and drive was enough to control her new form with little effort. Warren was not as lucky. When warren awoke from his quest, his entire attitude changed. Gordan, realizing that something was not right, did not attempt a vision quest. The next day, Warren was happier, more calm, and seemingly kinder than usual. Alice thought that gaining a new ability had finally given Warren peace, but Gordan was unsettled. The group soon caught word of a band of travelers hunting and setting up camp in the town's outer limits. This is not allowed, but before the town's appointed guard could do anything, Warren took it upon himself to eliminate them. Alice and Gordan rushed to stop him. Alice, having learned to transform into a wolf, managed to quickly navigate through the forest, but lost Gordan in the process. When Alice arrived Warren had injured two of the five adventurers. She managed to hold him at bay while they fled. Gordan, filled with dread and fury as he passed the injured people, jumped into the fray just as Alice fell unconscious. In a rage, Gordan managed to knock Warren out and at the same time took his ability to hear. After Warren awoke, Warren's were-touched blood was suppressed. Ω Omega Timeline Ω Personality A stone face pragmatist who believe he should only concern himself with actual blights. Though he may come off as an emotionless brute, he makes up for his lack of care with 99.999999% of the populous by caring about his close friends. In moments of his loved ones being in danger, he is quick to anger and act without thinking. Abilities As a natural born fighter, Warren can take a hit just as well as he can throw one. He does not shy away from training his reflexes, and is surprisingly nimble. He uses those reflexes to protect his friends in combate and interfere with oncoming attacks. With skill he can dart by enemies without taking a single attack, command allies to attack at critical moments, and goad enemies into fighting himself instead of others. Axes are his weapon of choice. his arsenal includes a Battleaxe, Handaxe, Greataxe and Longbow, and his go-to stance is with his shield in one hand and his battleaxe in the other. On top of his ability to stay standing in a fight, his shifter blood lets him regain his stamina and stay in the battle for longer. The blood of the boar hives him thicker skin, tusks, and changes his hair from black to burning blonde. Trivia * Even though this is Warren's first run in any campaigne, he was conceptualized for a novel wearin (not a pun) a group of warriors attend class and learn to slay monsters. * Warren's name means 'Rabbit or Animal Encloser' which, along with his middle name, is a kind of on the nose forshadowing of his past and abilities. * Warren takes on his father's last name due to his family's, and many other warrior families assosiated, tradition. The child takes on the sir-name of the parent that takes on its craft. Only those that have deeper respect and understanding call him by his mother's last name. * His sir-name 'Altantsetseg' is a type of yellow flower. With this in mind, his last names together mean 'Yellow Flower Thorn' * He is often sleep deprived when in high (and sometimes low) stakes situations due to his major paranoia. * While Pit Fighting, Warren takes on the name "El Jabali" and wears a mask. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Mack's Characters